Secrets better not kept secret
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: When Harry is captured by Lucious Malfoy and put in a cell,the boy-who-lived surely shocked to find who his cell mate is.Will new feelings arise from this new friendship?Will they escape?not a very good summary,srry. DMxHP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my very first Harry Potter fic, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please tell me what you guys think once you are done. Well, Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Harry groaned as he stirred awake. Raising his hand to his head, he tiredly opened his eyes to meet with nothing but darkness. _What happened? _He thought and then cursed as memories flooded back into his brain. _Damn Death Eater_. He growled. _Why can't they just go kill themselves instead of trying to destroy others? It would be much easier. _

"Awake I see, I thought they had killed you." Someone said from the dark startling Harry. Harry looked around but found that his eyes had yet to adjust to the dark. Just as Harry was about to speak, a blinding light appeared making him shut his eyes for the moment.

"Potter, it's nice to see you alive. Voldemort will be pleased to know you're up and well; he'll definitely have fun torturing you." A familiar voice said. Harry looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy. He hissed.

"Why don't you just fuck yourself. Better yet, why not get the Dark Lord to do it for you? I bet you'd enjoy that." The person that had spoken before said and Harry chuckled. He liked this person, whoever it was. Lucius glared at the other and sneered.

"I'll deal with you later." The Malfoy barked and then turned to Harry. "Now, Potter, I hope you get along with your new play mate." With that Lucius turned on his heels and left, leaving the two alone with a small dim light for the two to see around.

"Harry, right?" The person asked staying in the darkest part of the room as if not wanting Harry to see him.

"Yes, who are you?" The other, though Harry could not see it, raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"I'm amazed you're not dead." mused the other boy. "Well, not really. But I'm shocked you were captured. You won't believe me If I told you who I am." The boy said truthfully.

"What more is there for me to doubt? Everything's turning upside down isn't it?" Harry huffed angrily and heard the boy chuckle. The voice seemed familiar and yet so different.

"Alright, I'll show you who I am, just don't be surprised." The boy said and stepped out of the darkened area making Harry gasp. There stood Draco Malfoy, but, he looked very different and sounded quite different as well.

Draco still had his pale unblemished skin but his face didn't look like the one he had seen the day before, it seemed slimmer and younger, like when they had first met. He no longer had shoulder length hair from the day before, now he sported long silky platinum blond hair that cascaded down his back, rather, it would have cascaded down his back had it not been in a long braid. His voice was more seductive and friendly, and his appearance seemed more refined. He wore a long sleeved dark green button up shirt and tight black slacks, as well as a black cape with a silver pendant and chain hooking them in the front of his neck.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry stumbled over his words as he looked at the very attractive Draco Malfoy. _Did I just think of Malfoy as attractive? Something is definitely wrong with me. _

"Yes, and you're Harry Potter, glad we go that out of out system." Draco teased raising a delicate eyebrow in amusement.

"What? But...why are you here?" Asked Harry, utterly confused, making Draco roll his eyes, yet again, in obvious annoyance.

"Are you dense Harry?" Harry didn't answer, too stunned at hearing the blond use his first name. Seeing this, Draco began to get irritated but took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Harry, you've been going to Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy right?" Harry nodded. "Believe It or not, the Malfoy you know isn't really Draco Malfoy for I am him."

"I'm not following you." Harry admitted.

"In our first year, after you refused my hand in friendship," Harry shrugged at the memory. "My father was angered and imprisoned me here right after I arrived at my house when us students were done with our first year. The 'Draco Malfoy' you know is just some boy who had always wanted to be rich and was good at keeping secrets. My father placed a powerful spell on him to look like me for the second year but as the years went on, he just grew to look more like he would have grown as himself and not me. Looking at me now can show you that." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Wait, so...you're Draco?"

"Do they teach you nothing at Hogwarts? Is that why you seem so slow? Or was it the hit to your head?' Draco asked bewildered.

"Sorry, but it seems rather impossible."

"Suit yourself, I'm not going to argue with you. I have yet to finish a book anyway." Draco said looking around and clicking a button which made the room a bit brighter. Harry finally took a look around the room and gaped. The room had two beds, a sofa, a sofa chair, and the rest was filled with bookshelves filled with books. "If you care to read a book choose any of your liking. I'm done with them all. If you want one I don't have just tell me." Draco said sitting in the sofa chair and reading a book that had sat there.

"Mal..I mean Draco, you read all of these?"

"Of course. My father may have imprisoned me here but he does like for me to keep up with my studies...even if I have yet to practice them. They took my wand, yours as well I believe." Draco said boredly.

"Yeah, but wow...the Draco Malfoy I know doesn't like to read." Harry said in awe. Somehow, he was glad that Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts wasn't really Draco. Harry's stomach grumbled after a while and he blushed in embarrassment. Draco merely smiled as he quirked a brow and gave a smile. Snapping his fingers, a not too shabby dressed house elf appeared.

"You called Grunny Maloy sir?" The house elf asked and Draco nodded.

"Would you care bring us some dinner, enough for me and Harry Potter over there, he seems to be starving."

"Grunny will bring Master Malfoy food immediately." With that, the house elf vanished with a pop.

"For a prisoner you have it pretty good." Harry grinned and Draco nodded, glad he was able to keep his composure at the words.

"Not all the time Harry, I promise you that..." Draco mumbled under his breath for only him to hear, but Harry caught it and decided to go against asking the younger Malfoy about it.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope it to be the first of its kind. I'm very sorry for having my baby(Draco) put away through all the books and movies you've read(other then the 1st one), it just had to be done. -nods- Anyhow! Hehe, I still have to pamper my baby, he just can't not be pampered, even as a prisoner is he pampered. I had originally written it longer, but I cut it, wanting the rest of it to be the second chapter.

Please be kind and leave me some reviews, I do look forward to reading/receiving them. X3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Well, here's the next very short chapter! -laughs-

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

They two had talked a bit and Harry found that he probably should have taken Dracos hand in friendship all those years ago. He really liked this Draco, the real Draco, and he was much prettier. Harry would flush at this thought, but it was true. Draco was fair and moved like water, pure and transfixing.

The doors opened again and before they knew it they were both sent back, one hitting the wall with a sick crack. Harry saw Dracos eyes haze a bit, his mouth dripping with bits of blood. Draco had hit his head pretty hard while Harry had just gotten pushed back by the spell.

"Seems like I'll be punishing you now son." Lucius growled and Draco glared at his father, half unconscious by then.

Harry watched horrified as Draco was hit curse after curse and whip after whip. Draco had not let out a single pain filled scream threw the hour of torture. When Lucius was done Draco was deadly pale instead of that fresh beautiful pale he had been. Draco was now covered in blood, his own blood, his clothes now torn. The young Malfoy was gasping weakly as he stood on his hands and knees clutching his heart.

"I see you're becoming better, I might have to move up to stronger curses next time." Lucius said and left the room. The second Harry was freed from being magically held to the wall, he rushed over to Draco who was falling into unconsciousness rather quickly. A house elf appeared, the same one as before, and helped quickly with Dracos injuries.

"Shit, Draco, are you alright?' Harry mentally kicked himself. Of corse he wasn't alright!

"Just fine. Today he must have been in a good mood...he didn't use half the curses he did last time..." Draco chuckled and winced.

"Don't talk you bloody git!" Barked Harry as he helped the house elf.

"You'll help me will you? You better help yourself, your turn is soon coming." Warned Draco. After a while Draco was bandaged and the house elf no longer in sight.

"So Harry, have any good stories for an injured friend?" Asked Draco innocently causing Harry to chuckle.

And so, Harry told Draco stories of his fights with the Draco Malfoy at their schools and Draco laughed at what he had heard and at times looked puzzled at how the other him had acted. He wasn't that weak and stupid, bloody git was making him into a fool, a chicken.

"I just can't believe it..." Draco mused. "I cried because a hypogriff broke my arm? I don't even scream when I'm put under the cruciatus curse.." Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, made big show of it. So, Snape doesn't know of this?" Draco shook his head as his answer.

"Noone except Father and Voldemort, not even mother knows." Draco sighed. "But, at least I get to have most what I want, Father still spoils me. He checks everything before they are sent to me of course, can't have anything that could help me get out of this wretched place." Draco said looking around.

"At least now you have someone to talk to." Harry ginned and that somehow made Draco remember something. He shot up and ran to the other side of their room cell. He then came back with a snake at hand.

"Harry, meet Veila." Draco said. "Veila, say hi, this is Harry Potter." The small green snake with a diamond shaped black spot on her forehead looks up with yellow eyes and nodded.

"_Nice to meet you."_ It hissed and Harry smiled.

"_Nice to meet you too."_ Harry hissed back. Draco smiled and patted her head.

"_Do you wish me to remember his sent Dragon?" _Veila asked.

"_If that's alright with you, yes. But he'll be sticking with us for a while." _Draco hissed and Veila nodded, still wrapped around his hand. Harry seemed shocked by this and looked up at Draco with utter shock.

"You speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Of course." Draco grinned.

Veila looked between her master and the new boy and shrugged, or what would be a shrug for a snake. Her master, for the most part, seemed happy.

"Why didn't you ever tell...oh, sorry.' Harry said sheepishly remembering that this was the real Draco Malfoy and not the one at Hogwarts

"I don't expect you to just get on with this fact quickly, it is quite hard to keep in mind." Draco said understandingly as he stroked Veilas head. "I didn't quite get used tot he fact that I was imprisoned here until three weeks later...then my whole world seemed to have crashed down on me." Draco continued.

"I have to say, you are way better than the Fake Malfoy."

"Originals always are better than the copies." Draco smiled, and Harry returned it with equal delight.

Harry learned much about the real Draco Malfoy. The blond loved books, to him they were like portals to another world, either it being of knowledge or entertainment. The Gryffindor teased Draco about sounding like Hermione, and all he received was a soft glare. Apparently, Draco didn't like the idea of being compared to a girl.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
